ShockTart
by Angel Press
Summary: 2.Little thing that happened in art....SoraRiku Not Yaoi TidusSelphie


FEM work

A/N:I got this idea when I was in art and the guy acrossed from me choked on a Shock-Tart

#2

1) This is completely random and very stupid, but hey, I like it.

2)You will Laugh mortals

Summary:Set in art class. Sora really should care more about her boyfriend...

Pairings: SoraRiku(Not yaoi) slight SelphieTidus

**Shock**-_Tart_

Art was always a quiet class. The most that would be heard was the scribbling of pencils or the silent curse from needing to correct a mistake. Now we are looking to the front table. You know, where the good kids sit because they like to be on the teachers good side. Yeah, them.

At this table, six normal teens sat. Well, I use _normal _in a metaphorical term. There is nothing normal about them.

Sitting at the end of the table is a boy with wacky red hair, styled to look like a chocobo. He aspired to be a famous Blitz ball player, or if that didn't work, a paramedic. He'd even volenteered for EMT.His name is Wakka. At the other end of the table is a girl with brown hair that flipped up.Her name is Selphie. To her left is a boy with silver hair. Look back to normal.His name is Riku. Beside him is a boy with blonde hair. His name is Tidus. Who is furtively giving his girlfriend _The Look_.

On the other side is a girl with brown hair that is all over. Not even the clips helped. Her name is Sora. Next to her is a girl with red hair and a sweet look on her face. Her name is Kairi. We now look into what they are saying.

"Come on Sora, please?" Riku asked his girlfriend. "No. If you had done your work you wouldn't be in this mess." Sora said, look across the table at the love of her life. Riku just couldn't understand why she wouldn't let him see her Latin homework! He'd get a zero. Popping a Shock-Tart in his mouth he pondered on how to get that homework. Suddenly, by chance of fate, Selphie fell out of her chair. That made him laugh, in which made him choke.

Hacking he tried to make the small but _evil _candy get out of his throat. When this persisted for more than a minute he started to panic. Looking at Sora,who hadn't even noticed his purple face so intent with her clay figure, he tried to get her attension on him. Finally, the art teacher noticed his destress. "Riku, put you hands above your head!" Mrs.Gillikane ordered.

Doing as he was told, he felt his air passage opening. Feeling his face flush with blood he gasped with more energy. Sora who had finally looked up, gave him a look, then laughed. "Thanks Sora. Really." He croaked. "You shouldn't laugh, he was in real trouble." Mrs.Gillikane scolded. "I didn't know anything had happened until now!" She gasped out."And you Wakka, you should have helped!" The teacher turned her rage toward the red head. "I can't legally touch him unless he's stopped breathing completely." He informed the short lady. "What about you Selphie?" She asked. "It's a Shock-Tart Mrs.Kathy, it would desolve." She said not even looking up.

"Great, you all care about me. I can tell." Riku growled. "Ah baby, we didn't mean it." Sora smiled at her boyfriend. Then she turned to her teacher. "By the way, why did you have him raise his arms?" She asked. "Well, if you raise one arm,I can't remember which so I say both,it will open their esophogus." Mrs.Gillikane answered. "Ohhh...Thanks, that's nice to know!" Sora smiled again.

As Mrs.Gillikane. walked away, Riku looked at his _comrades _with the evil eye. "I could have died." He snapped. Sora stood up, moved to stand next to Riku and began to rub his shoulder. "Sweety, calm down. If you had really been in trouble, we wouldn't have hesitated to help." She leaned down to kiss him. "And besides, it's a Shock-Tart, it would have melted anyway." Selphie muttered, not looking up from her drawing.

Sora pulled away, smiling all the while. "You know I love you." She said in a sing-song voice. "You still laughed at me..." Riku fake pouted. "Awww, did we hurt widdle Wiku's fewings?" She smirked. "Just for that, you get to walk home." He muttered, turning away."Mmmm, but I have your keys." Sora grinned, twirling to said object. "Well then, we'll just have to comprimise."

"You think?"

**Just a little one-shot that popped into my head. Still working on CotW. R/R please? **

**-Angel Press**


End file.
